


Prompt - Bar; Explosion (not on purpose)

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: It's not their fault. This time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE).
> 
> Characters stolen, kidnapped, and abused with his permission.

Rezz cocked his head at the sound of an explosion, eyes widening as he reached for his bucket. “That wasn’t one of mine.” His voice was tight and warning. 

Their comms. burst to life with crackles and hisses, the line thick with static. “Mission abort. Medical assistance required.” Ridley called, Fordo pinpointing his location and calling it up to Skate, even as the ship took off.

It wasn’t meant to be that sort of mission. Ridley and Gleeb were on recon of a local bar, waiting for an informant. Linc had made the most of the blue milk run to restock some supplies, somewhere down on the little trading port moon. 

“Jat-” Skate called but Jat was already on it, calling Linc to meet them at the RV point. 

Red Mist geared up, hanging in the doorway of the LAAT, ready to deploy once they got low enough. 

The bar was a smoking ruin, the roof collapsed inward as the windows had been blown out. Ridley had the unconscious Gleeb by the shoulder straps, dragging him into the street. Neither of them looked good. 

Fordo, Crispy, Rezz, and Fernie were on the ground as Skate circled and landed. “Report.” Fordo called as Fernie assessed Gleeb’s condition. 

Ridley shook his head. “Nothing to do with us. The contact never showed. Some kind of local trouble. Seems there’s a tradition here of bombing each other’s bars.”

Linc came running up the side street, dragging an anti-grav cart. “I should have known you two shouldn’t be left alone in a bar.” 

Fordo shook his head. “All of you, back on the ship. We’re done here.”


End file.
